Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth
Persona Q2 New Cinema Labyrinth is an RPG for the Nintendo 3DS and a sequel to Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth. It is a crossover game between Persona 3, Persona 4, and Persona 5. It will be released on November 29, 2018, in Japan. The main theme for the game is Road Less Taken. Plot The Persona users are trapped in a world of movies. And a girl is the one who holds the key…? In Mementos, the Morgana Car suddenly goes out of control!? Sucked into a mysterious space, the Phantom Thieves arrived at a mysterious town where unknown enemies wander about. Barely managing to escape, the Phantom Thieves ended up lost in a movie theater without an exit. And then Nagi, a black-haired, white-clothed woman they met at the movie theater, and Hikari, a downcast-looking girl, informs them that they just came out of a movie. Labyrinth-like movie worlds. And in the movies, they encounter those who possess the same powers to guide them. Will the Phantom Thieves be able to escape the movie theater…? Gameplay Unlike in the previous game, there will be no route selection based on the characters from which Persona game players want to follow. Persona 5 will be the focal point. By focusing on P5, the relationship between characters and the story could be improved and have more of a focus instead of separating the story into two paths. Encounters between the characters are linked to Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth. The male and female protagonists of Persona 3 are not selected at the start of the game, as both will be present at the same time, crossing over in the same story. The female protagonist will be significantly involved in the story. The main protagonist can be removed from the active party. The original characters will have a different role from participating in battle, unlike last time with Rei and Zen. A new mechanic involves party members being equipped with a second persona (sub personas), which can be summoned in battle. Because the game’s story is centered on the protagonists of Persona 5, the battle background music is P5 themed at the beginning. However, as members of Persona 3 and Persona 4 join the party, the variations in music will change. System *'Inside Each Movie is a Mysterious Labyrinth!' Each dungeon is a movie (labyrinth) with a different theme, and each one is a unique creation. No dungeon is straightforward. Work with your team to clear each one! *'Hit the Enemy’s Weak Point to Gain the Upper Hand in Battle!' Switch out Personas! Utilize various tactics! *'Everyone is Here!' Must-see dialogue! *'Draw Maps While Going through the Dungeon!' By drawing maps, you can clear each dungeon smoothly! There is also an auto-map feature. Deepen the Bonds with Your Comrades to Take on Strong Enemies! Powerful Shadows called F.O.E. wander around the dungeons. Like the previous game, it is based off on Etrian Odyssey. Characters Original Characters *Hikari: A young girl with short white hair dressed in black. She will be voiced by Misato Fukuen. *Nagi: A young woman with long black hair dressed in white. She will be voiced by Kikuko Inoue. *Doe New Characters ''Persona 3 Portable'' *''P3P Heroine'' ''Persona 5'' *''P5'' Hero *Morgana *Ryuji Sakamoto *Ann Takamaki *Yusuke Kitagawa *Makoto Niijima *Futaba Sakura *Haru Okumura *Goro Akechi *Caroline and Justine Returning Characters ''Persona 3'' *''P3'' Hero *Yukari Takeba *Junpei Iori *Akihiko Sanada *Mitsuru Kirijo *Fuuka Yamagishi *Aigis *Koromaru *Ken Amada *Shinjiro Aragaki ''Persona 4'' *''P4'' Hero *Yosuke Hanamura *Chie Satonaka *Yukiko Amagi *Kanji Tatsumi *Rise Kujikawa *Teddie *Naoto Shirogane Early Purchase Bonus Early purchases will include the “Persona 3, 4, and 5 Battle BGM Set,” which includes the following tracks: *Persona 3: “Mass Destruction” *Persona 3 Portable: “Wiping All Out” *Persona Q: “Light the Fire Up in the Night *‘Kagejikan'” *Persona 4: “Reach Out to the Truth” *Persona 4 Golden: “Time to Make History” *Persona Q: “Light the Fire Up in the Night ‘Mayonaka'” *Persona 5: “Last Surprise” *Persona 5: “Life Will Change” *Persona 5: “Will Power” Gallery Videos External links *Official Japanese website Category:Games Category:Persona Series Category:Persona Q 2